Murmures
by Danaide
Summary: Sur ce sentiment inconnu, dont l'ennui, la douceur m'obsèdent, j'hésite à apposer le nom, le beau nom grave de tristesse. Tel un pantin Naruto ne peut se soustraire à l'emprise de Sasuke, mais un évènement survient, un évènement qui va tout changer ! UR
1. Murmures

Titre : **Murmures**

Couple : **SasuNaru **/ SasuSaku

Genre : **Shounen-Yaoi** / POV

Note : les personnages sont à **Masashi Kishimoto**.

J'espère que vous aimerez, **bonne lecture** ! Et n'oubliez pas **les reviews !**

**OoO**

**Murmures **

_« Pourquoi es tu revenu ? »_

**Murmures**

« _Pourquoi es tu revenu ?_ »

« Naruto »

Un murmure, encore une fois je n'aurai droit qu'un murmure de ta part, pourtant cela me suffit car je sais que nous commettons une erreur. A chaque pleine lune nous commettons l'irréparable, un péché celui de la chair. Il n y a pas besoin de mots, ils seraient de trop.

Tu as changé depuis ton retour, tes cheveux ébène ont poussés, tes traits se sont affinés mais restent virils, ta silhouette est svelte et élancée un corps parfaitement musclé. Ton visage est devenu plus beau, un nez droit et fin, des lèvres roses et charnues. Une peau douce comme la soie et blanche comme la neige.

Parfois lorsque je regarde la lune qui brille haut dans le ciel, je trouve qu'elle te ressemble énormément, elle est d'une beauté à couper le souffle, entouré de toutes ces étoiles qui l'admirent et qui essayent de briller aussi fort qu'elle mais en vain. Et elle est si lointaine qu'on ose à peine espérer l'effleurer du bout des doigts.

On dit que _« Aimer, c'est n'avoir plus droit au soleil de tout le monde. On a le sien »_ moi je dirais que j'ai trouvé ma lune, tu es mon fart dans les ténèbres. Te rends tu compte simplement de l'importance que tu as pour moi ?

Comme à chaque fois avant d'entrer pour t'échapper dans ce monde que nous avons su bâtir à deux, tu vérifies qu'on ne t'a pas suivie._ Un Uchiwa se doit d'être prudent !_ Tu ne veux pas qu'on découvre notre secret, notre vilain petit secret qui dure depuis ton retour, il y a deux ans.

Tu prends soin de fermer la fenêtre derrière toi, tu entres et ressors toujours comme un voleur. A pas feutrer tu t'approches de moi, ton regard rouge sang encré dans le mien, un sourire se fait sur ton visage. Dis moi que ce sourire n'est qu'à moi Sasuke .

Tu ne prononces mot et m'étreint de toutes tes forces, je vais finir par croire que tu m'aimes, ton souffle chaud dans mon cou me fait frissonner, tes mains dans mon dos, leurs caresses me font soupirer de bien être. Ton odeur m'a tant manqué, nous restons là dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

_Avant que le jour ce lève,___

_Avant que la nuit s'achève___

_Je veux sentir ton corps brûlant___

_Je le désir si ardemment_

Tes gestes sont fiévreux, désordonnés et nerveux, puis je espérer que je t'ai manqué ? Tes yeux me disent que oui, je me sens si bien toutes mes peines se sont envolées porté au loin par le vent. Tu m'embrasses à en perdre haleine, je suis déjà sur le lit allongé sous toi qui me caresses, qui m'embrasses et me domines. _Un Uchiwa ne se soumets jamais !_

Moi aussi Sasuke je veux te faire goutter à ce plaisir interdit. Je parcours ta peau de baisers, tu te cambres, je prends ton membre en bouche et y applique un rythme long, tu me murmures d'aller plus vite, je t'obéis tel un pantin, tes muscles se contractent, tu es sur le point de jouir mais je m'arrête sous une plainte de frustration de ta part, je sais que tu n'aimes pas en finir si vite, tu aimes joué.

Tes mains sillonnent chaque parcelle de ma peau, chaque courbe qu'elles connaissent déjà par cœur. Je les sens effleurer l'intérieur de mes cuisses, je frémit à ce contact. Tu me pressentes trois doigts que j'humecte, tout en m'embrassant et en marquant ma peau, tu diriges tes doigts vers mon intimité, je perds pied complètement à ta merci tu aimes me voir ainsi, sous ton emprise, n'est ce pas ? Tu me pénètre et me prépares à ta venue. Je ne suis plus que soupirs et complaintes, je ne me retiens plus, je veux que tu saches à quel point tu me fais du bien.

Tes lèvres sur les miennes s'appliquent à étouffer mes cris de pur contentement, aurais tu peur qu'on nous entendes Sasuke?

Pourquoi reviens tu à chaque fois ? Je me suis si souvent posé cette question, je doute que tu puisses y répondre car toi aussi tu ignores la réponse. Nous nous laissons emporter par le désir et l'envie, je te sens en moi, te mouvoir en moi, nous ne sommes enfin qu'un corps et âmes, j'aime ce moment car je sais que je suis le seul à occuper ton esprit. Tu entames un rythme long et profond, tu aimes prendre ton temps, dis moi tu le fais aussi avec... Non ! Je ne veux pas y penser maintenant, je ne veux pas gâcher ce rare instant d'intimité que nous avons.

Mes soupirs et plaintes emplissent la pièce, toi bien sûr tu restes silencieux, seule ta respiration forte, saccadée se fait entendre. _Un Uchiwa n'exprime jamais ce qu'il ressent en toute circonstances !_

Pourtant nous sommes seuls Sasuke, laisse toi aller dans mes bras, prouves moi que je compte un temps soit peu à tes yeux, prouve moi que ce si n'est pas qu'une baise pour assouvir tes fantasmes. Dis moi es tu discret même avec elle ? À cette pensée une larme coule sur ma joue rosies, mes yeux sont voilés par le chagrin, tu entends ce bruit ? Ce n'est que mon cœur qui se brise une énième fois.

Un ultime cri et je me libère entre nous deux, quelques allers et venues plus tard tu jouis en moi un soupir de bien être m'échappe en sentant ta semence se répandre, tu te retires et t'allonges à coté, je me tourne et fais mine de dormir. Je pleure encore mais tu ne le vois pas comme toujours tu te rhabilles et pars, je n'ai pas droit à la douceur d'un baiser, à la chaleur de tes bras, je n'oublies pas que c'est interdit. Un courant d'air m'annonce ton départ, la fenêtre est ouverte les premiers rayons du soleil me réchauffent nous avons passé toute la nuit à nous aimer ? je doute que tu m'aimes.

Une heure plus tard je suis prêt à sortir. J'ai pris soin de nettoyer les preuves de notre écart, mon appartement n'est aussi propre qu'après nos...

Je sors, il est très tôt, je marche dans les rues du village, elle ne changent pas même avec le temps, je me dirige vers la tour de l'hokage ou plutôt vers mon bureau.

La vie est un éternel recommencement, mes journées passent et se ressemblent toutes.

D'abord, je vais entrer dans mon bureau où je serais attendu par Shikamaru et Shisuné, je donnerais les ordres de mission. Ensuite, je signerais de la paperasse amené par Ino, je lirais les rapports rédigé par les ninjas rentrant de mission, à midi Iruka viendra m'inviter à déjeuner chez Ichiraku, à la fin de l'après midi, tu viendras avec elle pour recevoir de nouvelles directives, et elle se plaindra que je vous laisse pas beaucoup de temps pour vivre convenablement votre vie de couple.

Je me sens si exténué et fatigué de tout, je n'ai qu'une envie partir aussi loin que possible de toi, d'ici.

_**Quelques jours plus tard**_

Il est seize heure lors que une tornade rose ravage mon bureau, je ne comprends rien, je te vois te tenant à l'encadrement de la porte le souffle court, en sueur, comme si tu avais couru.

« Naruto ! ...Devine quoi ! »

Je remarque que maintenant Ino qui accompagne Sakura, cette dernière me secoue un prunier, ses yeux sont remplis de larmes elle semble si heureuse.

Elle parle si vite que je n'arrive à peine à comprendre.

Ino essaye de la calmer, en la conseillant de reprendre son souffle sous peine perdre le...

« Sakura calme toi ! »

« Comment veux tu que je me calme ! Je suis si heureuse, Naruto ! Sasuke et moi attendons un bébé ! »

Cette nouvelle me fait l'effet d'un poignard en plein cœur, je n'arrive plus à respirer, les larmes me montent aux yeux, je m'assois essayant d'assimiler.

Sakura vient à côté de moi, inquiète par ma réaction.

« Naruto ? Tu vas bien ? »

Je me ressaisis, je ne dois rien laisser paraître.

« Je suis heureux pour toi sakura-chan, Félicitation ! C'est juste l'émotion ne t'inquiètes pas, tu l'a su ce matin ? »

Je lui souris, et essuie mes larmes d'un revers de manche, la dernière que je verserai pour toi, à cause de toi ! Je la vois me parler et faire de grands gestes m'expliquant comment elle l'a découvert et me raconte toute sa matinée, un flot de paroles au quel je ne prête aucune attention.

Au bout de vingt minutes qui m'ont paru une éternité, elle part accompagné de la blonde, je lui adresse un sourire en guise d'au revoir, j'envie tellement son bonheur.

J'avais complètement oublié ta présence sous le coup de la nouvelle, je me rassois à mon bureau et y remet de l'ordre, tu t'approches, que vas tu faire Sasuke ?

Cette événement doit te rendre si heureux, tu va enfin pouvoir rebâtir ton clan, maintenant j'ai la réponse à ma question, je ne représente rien pour toi sauf un « vide couilles » ce terme me révulse pourtant c'est la vérité je n'ai été qu'un jouet avec lequel tu as aimé t'amuser, un pantin avec le quel tu as assouvi tes plus bas instincts. Je me sens si sale, souillé, elle tu as préféré la préservé, la gardé pure. Tout est de ma faute, j'ai été assez bête pour te laisser faire, ne dit on pas comme on fait son lit on se couche ? Je dois assumer mon erreur et aller de l'avant.

Dès maintenant nous serons deux à faire comme si notre « relation » n'avait jamais existé, je serais aussi indifférent et froid que toi, tu ne me feras jamais plus souffrir je ne tomberai plus sous ton emprise.

Dès aujourd'hui aucun lien ne nous unie, aussi infime soit il ! Les briser n'est ce pas ce que tu voulais ? Alors sois fier de toi, c'est chose faite !

Perdu dans mes pensées je ne t'ai pas entendu mais en voyant le rapport sur mon bureau je saisi la situation.

« La dernier mission a été effectué avec succès »

_Comme toujours_, je lève mon regard azur et le plante dans le tien, tu frissonnes, je ne t'ai jamais regardé de la sorte, avec froideur et indifférence surtout avec haine.

« Bien tu peux disposer »

Je vois bien dans ton regard qu'il y'a autre chose que tu souhaite dire, depuis quand es tu devenu si expressif ? Ou est ce encore une ruse ? En tout cas je n'ai que faire de toi et je compte bien me venger mais je serais patient car la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, je ne dois surtout pas agir sur le coup de l'émotion, je dois me montrer aussi vif et calculateur que toi Sasuke.

« Y a-t-il autre chose ? »

« Non hokage-sama »

Tu te décides enfin, arrivé à la porte, je t'appelle

« Sasuke, félicitation pour la grossesse de Sakura »

Tu arbores une drôle d'expression, et cette lueur dans tes yeux, se pourrait il que ... ?

« Merci Naruto»

Tu t'en vas me laissant de nouveau seul, je vaque à mes occupation le reste du temps, il est vingt et une heure lors que je quitte les lieux. Il fait très froid pour un mois de Mai, je marche le long des rues désertes de Konoha, le village ne m'a jamais semblé aussi beau que cette nuit, tout les habitant sont chez eux à l'abri du froid, je ne tarde pas à arriver chez moi. Ce soir je me sens léger et heureux, j'ai enfin pu me libérer toi !

Je rentre à l'intérieure de mon appartement et me dirige directement vers la chambre tout en me déshabillant. Une présence se fait derrière moi, mon dos est parcouru par un souffle chaud, un sourire étire mes traits.

« Je ne savais pas que c'était la plein lune ce soir »

…

**OoO**

J'espère que vous avez aimé, je vous laisse le soin d'imaginer quoi consistera la vengeance de Naruto. En ce moment j'envisage une suite mais je ne promets rien !

J'aimerais éclaircir un point, la dernière phrase de Naruto, je précise ce n'est pas la pleine lune de ce faite Sasuke n'a rien à faire chez Naruto donc pourquoi y ait il allé ? Aurait il des sentiments pour Naruto ? … xD allé je vous laisse, à bientôt.

Merci d'avoir lu et **bonne fête de fin d'année** !

**Reviews !**


	2. Rédemption

Titre : **Rédemption **

Genre : **Shounen-AI**

**Note** : les personnages sont tous à **Mazashi Kishimoto **

Pour le 07 septembre 2010, la date de mon anniversaire, j'ai décidé de publier la suite de « Murmures » Depuis le temps que vous me la demandez ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que le premier OS.

.ù_ù Pour les curieux, aujourd'hui j'ai eu dix-huit ans !

J'ai relu autant de fois que possible mais si il reste encore des fautes d'orthographes, je m'en excuse !

Sur ce je vous laisse, **Bonne lecture** et n'oubliez pas **les reviews** !

**OoO**

**Rédemption**

**« …Nul ne sait combien douce est la vengeance de celui qui a reçu l'injure …»**

Sasuke se tenait derrière Naruto, essayant désespérément de reprendre son souffle, son cœur battait à tout rompre.

« Tiens je ne savais pas que c'était la pleine lune ce soir »

Naruto se retourna pour faire face à son …ennemi ? Amant ?...il ne savait comment le qualifier. Dans la peine ombre il crut apercevoir des perles salés couler sur les joues du brun qui avait la tête baissé, ce qui surprit le blond. _Un Uchiwa ne baisse jamais la tête_. Ce dernier murmurait quelque chose, ou plutôt un mot qui fit sourire le blond.

« Désole est tout ce que tu peux dire ? »

Sasuke leva soudainement la tête plongeant son onyx noyé de larmes dans les lagons bleus sans émotions de Naruto. Il fit un pas en avant de se raviser.

« Pardonne moi ! »

Un rire cristallin s'éleva dans la chambre .Décidément L'Uchiwa brisait toute les règles ce soir.

« Tu ne crois pas qu'il est trop tard Sasuke ? »

« Naruto….je suis désolé….je…..Naruto »

Les larmes coulaient à flot sur le visage du brun, le blond le regardait, le scrutait essayant de comprendre, dans les yeux du brun se reflétaient tant d'émotions, de la douleur, la tendresse, l'amour ?...le regret.

« Des larmes de crocodile ! Tu m'as habitué à bien mieux que ça Sasuke…..tu as peur que je cesse le jeu qui s'est instauré il y'a deux ans?...Tu as peur que ton jouet se rebelle ? …Pathétique ! Tu utilises les grands moyens ?... »

Le brun l'écoutait sans rien dire le regardant juste, lisant la colère, la haine et le dégoût qu'il inspirait à cet être autre fois si pur, si tendre.

« Tu me déçois Sasuke ! Tu m'as utilisé pendant deux longues années ! Tu t'amusais à me détruire, tu jouais sans vergogne avec mes sentiments …j'espère que tu as pris ton pied car cela ne se reproduira plus, je ne tomberais pas deux fois dans le même piège ! … »

Le visage de Sasuke se décomposait au fur et à mesure que le blond s'extériorisait.

« Naruto….je… »

Le blond s'avança dangereusement, ses pupilles prirent la couleur du démon.

« Tais toi Uchiwa ! Je te ferais payer chacune des larmes que j'ai versées à cause de toi, chacune des nuits blanches que j'ai passé, chacun des cris d'agonie que j'ai poussé, je te ferais regretter le jour de ton retour ici…. »

Naruto avançait à mesure qu'il parlait, « Crois moi Uchiwa… »

Sasuke qui reculait jusqu'à buté contre un mur, Naruto s'avança un peu plus rapprochant son visage de celui de son vis-à-vis , plongeant son regard dans celui de sa victime, un sourire déformait ses traits, à voix basse mais assez forte pour que le brun l'entende il s'exprima.

« Je ferais de ta vie un enfer Sasuke ! »

Il scella sa promesse d'un baiser violent, plaquant ses lèvres durement contre celles du brun pénétrant sa bouche malmenant ses lèvres, du sang se mélangeait au baiser. A partir de cette nuit les rôles étaient inversés.

« …**.**_**it was a beautiful lie, a perfect deny, such a beautiful lie(*)**_… »

**OoO**

Je ne mai pas le mot « Fin » à ce chapitre car je pense faire une suite, j'ai déjà écrit quelques chapitres mais la publication n'est pas pour maintenant, je dois d'abords finir **« Kyubi Vs Susanoo **».

(*)_ Cette phrase fait référence à l'ancienne relation de Naruto et Sasuke, ce n'était qu'un mensonge aux yeux du blond… Mais pour ce qui est de Sasuke … Vous le saurez après !

En tout cas j'espère que cette suite vous a plu, j'ai longtemps hésité à la publier.

Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt.

**Reviews !**


End file.
